Wolfling
by Kid-Wolvie
Summary: Logan finds his daughter from his past and she posseses some unknown 'X' gene that may aid the Brotherhood in their goal to for mutant superiority...includes brief yet frequent appearences from the other X-men...NEW CHAPTER is UP! Please R
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer  
  
I don't own any of the characters except for a few (Kayla, Eric, Quicksilver and a couple others) and I don't make any money doing this, Marvel and those big companies do.(damn wish I thought of them earlier). 


	2. The Girl

Chapter One: The Girl  
  
The howling breeze swept across the alleyway like a tidal wave. Opening her eyes slowly, Kayla sat up. It had been a rough time of her life, for she had broken out of the forsaken orphanage to survive on the streets on her own. During the winter, she found it difficult to escape the cold, and was usually found curled up in a ragged blanket at night. Steam escaped her lips as Kayla eyed her surroundings wearily. Strange dogs and people often hid in the alleyway as a refuge from the law, and posed somewhat danger to her. The wind blew by again, sending Kayla more shivers of cold. She did not have much to wear except a worn jacket, black toque and jeans. She walked out into the streets where people were bustling by, trying to get to work. Her rummage today was a used wooly blanket she had found by a garbage can and stole some loaves of bread from the nearby store. Her thoughts had unconsciously drifted back to her earlier memories, one when her mother was dying, and the other when she had accidentally set the orphanage one fire. Kayla recalled how much trouble she had caused with the fire, and it was the reason she had runaway, because the fire had ignited when she touched the wooden door. Odd things happened to her, ones that she had no explanation for.  
  
(  
  
Logan had slept uneasily that night. He had a dream, one he had never experience before. He was caught by Magneto, who was forcing him to tell of the plans the X-Men wanted to execute on his vast army. Shaking his head resignedly, Logan got up. He could not explain the strange dreams he often experienced, but they were clues to his forgotten past. As he walked down the corridors that morning, a crowd of students were walking down, finding their way to their classes. The first thing every morning for him was too well, meet with Xavier. Xavier was the owner of these premises, teaching the mutants to control their extraordinary abilities and what they should be learning academically. But the force he had founded, the X-Men was to protect mankind from the ever so dangerous Magneto.  
  
"Logan" Xavier said from behind his desk. He wheeled his wheelchair to the spot beside the seat Logan had taken.  
  
"The search must begin today," he continued, "We must find the girl before Magneto does. I suspect he has some use for her powers, and without the proper guidance, she would prove to be a powerful adversary." Logan understood at once, for Xavier had repeated on more than one occasion about this mysterious girl. It was said that she would possess a power to be desired by all mutants, and that it could change the future of mankind.  
  
"Has Magneto begun his search?" Logan asked in a brusquely voice. He wasn't a morning person and always seemed grumpy at the time. Xavier paused for a moment, but replied, "the search for her has indeed begun, as it has another lifetime ago."  
  
"You mean, there's another.like her?" He did not understand, what did Xavier mean by a "lifetime" ago. Though he was prone to speaking in riddles, this was one riddle Logan did not comprehend.  
  
"Power was desired years ago, Logan, it does not matter what form it takes, it was and always will be desired by many" Xavier replied in a final tone "Cyclops and Storm are ready for you, you must depart immediately."  
  
(  
  
Kayla had decided to snuggle inside the ragged blanket that morning for the temperature was too cold for her to go wandering. Several figures entered the ally and she quickly sat up. It was not often people went in the alley, unless there was someone they needed to find. Unfortunately, there was no one else occupying the space other than her.  
  
"What do you want?" she muttered under her breath. The figures were drawing closer, at an alarming rate. One of them took out a gun-like pistol and that was enough for her to panic. But something unexpected happened. Metal claw-like things emerged from in-between Kayla's frozen knuckles, causing the three figures to stop. Three on each hand, and Kayla's eyes turned wolf-like as she snarled. The figures were approaching fast, and Kayla, who wasn't in her normal state of mind, lunged at them. One of them possessing a magnetic-type power managed to bend her metal claws backwards and levitated her in the air.  
  
"I thought we were looking for the Chosen One, not a baby Wolverine," Magneto said in disgust. He was hoping the girl possessed more power than just several claws.  
  
"Perhaps she has not mastered her abilities yet master, seeing from what she just did, I doubt she can even control herself" said the figure to the left of Magneto.  
  
"Let's just shoot her, we'll know once we run some tests on her, the X- Men will find us, Master" suggested the other one. Magneto knew his time was short before the X-Men were on the scene, and shot the girl a dirty look. Kayla's pupils contracted and fire shot from her right hand.  
  
"I think we have the right one" he gloated demonically. A tranquilizer shot from his minion's gun just before three others arrived. Cyclops, Storm and Wolverine managed to arrive at the scene before she was taken.  
  
"Let her go!" demanded Storm as she stepped up to Magnet "your fight is with us, not the girl." But Wolverine did not hesitate; he charged straight at him, he could not let Magneto harm another, especially after he saw what happened to Rogue. Rogue was a young girl that had a staggering ability to use another's power for a short while for she could take the life force of another. She cannot experience physical touches for she could seriously harm them. Several years ago, Magneto had attempted to use Rogue's abilities to turn the world's senators into mutants.  
  
"Let her go before I have to hurt you" he snarled. The man to the left of Magneto unveiled his hooded cloak. He had the power of invisibility and landed several punches on Wolverine before he could realize that.  
  
"You cannot see me, therefore you cannot save that pitiful girl there" he laughed diabolically. Kayla had become very drowsy since the dart had hit her. Her mutant powers had suddenly disappeared and she seemed almost normal, floating in mid air. She saw the battle, a man sending heated beams across the battlefield and a lady with white eyes. But before long, Kayla collapse and the world went dark.  
  
(  
  
"Logan" said Tessa, holding a handful of papers. Logan turned to her, looking very puzzled but decided he would let her talk.  
  
"Yes?" he sighed; he hated being interrupted from his sleep, for he rarely got some quality time to enjoy nightmare free nights.  
  
"The blood work, from the girl" she said slowly, with an extremely irritable look from Logan, "matches yours. They are so close you h-have to be f-father and daughter." He almost fell of his bed.  
  
"Tessa, I don't have a wife, least of all a girlfriend" said Logan, shaking his head "you must've done something wrong." The thought of that reminded him of Jean, a woman he loved who unfortunately had died.  
  
"I checked it five times Logan, the system is reliable" she said in an exasperated tone "you cannot recall your previous life, perhaps you had someone then."  
  
"I-it can't be." This was something he could not bring himself to believe.  
  
(  
  
Kayla was starting to come around from the tranquilizer. She rubbed her head because it was throbbing. Her eyes were adjusting to the light, and Kayla found herself on a metal medical examination table. She couldn't remember why she was here, but after several moments she recalled that three strange beings with powers had come to take her. Jumping off the table, Kayla was off to find a way out. But footsteps were coming down the corridor, and she was left in the open. Her eyes darted around until they spotted a doorway with a big "X" on it. If that isn't a way out she thought I don't know what is. She went up to the door, it was roughly the size of a garage door, and it was circular. Ramming her fists into, it did not budge nor open.  
  
Logan had followed Tessa to see the girl. He could not believe what he was hearing and had to see her himself. Catching sight of her by the hangar door, he shouted "hey you! Stop!" Kayla turned around and found two adults standing several feet away, glowering at her.  
  
"Y-you stay back!" she shouted with as much force as she could muster "I don't know what you do in these labs, but you are not going to do it on me." Kayla was slowly backing away from them, her eyes never leaving the two long figures.  
  
"You're all mixed up" Tessa explained "this is a place for mutants." Her eyes were in fear, as Kayla turned around and ran. She wanted to leave, she did not know why people were after her, but it was probably not for something good. Sprinting down a white corridor, she came upon the stairs where she skipped every other step. The next room was very much different from the one downstairs; it had a very "royal" look to it. Logan and Tessa ran after the girl, surprised at how quickly she ran. The two were closing in behind her, so Kayla opened the nearest door and slammed it shut.  
  
"I was expecting you, Kayla." Those words made a chill run down her spine. She timidly looked around, and was relieved to find a man in a wheelchair.  
  
"W-what do you want?" Her hands were still on the doorknob, ready to spring the door open once again should he even suggest of capturing her.  
  
"I am Charles Xavier, found of Xavier school for the gifted or mutants," Xavier declared. The knob frantically being turned by Logan and Tessa outside as Kayla fought to keep it shut.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry to say, but your basement looks awfully like a lab.Do you breed mutants or something?" she said angrily. Xavier closed his eyes; he read her mind like an open book. From her earliest memories to her encounter with the two "scientists" from his premises he saw all.  
  
"Oh, please let Logan and Tessa in. I assure you, they pose no harm," he said in a soft encouraging voice. Kayla felt as if told her what to do and she let the knob loose. Logan and Tessa came bursting in, much to their embarrassment. Kayla was slowly edging away to the far corner of the room.  
  
"Logan? Tessa? Might I ask why you have come in so -abruptly-?" he asked. The two exchanged glances and Logan replied, "We have come to see the girl." Kayla's heart jumped up to her throat and the stomach had at least a million butterflies in it as Logan stared at her. Logan saw his eyes, the steel grey ones full of determination, and his hair color, the dark tones he had. Tessa was muttering something in Xavier's ears and Logan continued to stare in wonder at Kayla. She had uncanny resemblance to him, funny how he did not notice that in midst of battle.  
  
"Tessa, I would very much appreciate if you could let me speak with Logan and Kayla privately," Xavier said finally, after several minutes of talk with Tessa. She left the room without a word and shut the door.  
  
"As I understand, Kayla, you come from an orphanage?"  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"You are not that only one that possesses powers, we all do. I have been given a gift and curse, the power of telepathy."  
  
"H-how are you so sure I'm one of you? Like I mean I don't think I-"  
  
"You have experience a taste of your powers, when you encountered Magneto."  
  
"That man who levitated me?"  
  
"Yes." Logan listened to this, surprised at the fact Kayla grew up in an orphanage and broke out. Kayla sat in the seat closest to the door, as if she was ready to run out of this room should the opportunity come. He glanced at her, and saw that her face was in concentration.  
  
"I remember that, this happened." Claws shot out by her knuckles, and it made Logan rub his hands for it reminded him of his own.  
  
"Still in doubt Logan?"  
  
"No sir." Xavier had read his thoughts, once again. Logan continued to rub his hands nervously as he watched his daughter examine her newly found powers.  
  
"I think this would come to be the greatest shock you have experienced yet" Xavier said after several moments "this man, Logan, is your father." Kayla looked up and looked at the man seated a foot away from her. She almost fell of her seat and stood up and repeatedly hit her head against the wall.  
  
"I am dreaming" she said in a monotonic voice as she rammed her head again and again "I am no mutant and I have not met my father. I will wake up in a minute." Xavier seemed to have expected this behavior from her for he said "you knew this would happen Kayla, you have the power of telepathy too. You know you are awake." She looked up, shifting her gaze from Logan and Xavier.  
  
"Then why was I at the orphanage? I am not wanted, I am different," her statement was blunt. Logan did not know how to answer this, nor did Xavier. The two men were at a loss for words.  
  
"I am the one to blame," Logan said quietly "I remember spending pleasurable time with a woman, you mother, before I left and if I knew she was pregnant, I would not have left at all." Kayla looked at him, a face without emotion. There seemed to be a lifetime of lingering silence before Xavier spoke again.  
  
"I believe you father Kayla, he would not have left" he said calmly, seeing as the tension was rising dramatically.  
  
"I'm not sure I do" she said turning away from the two "I'm going back." Logan looked up, he owed her everything. He caused the pain, he sensed she did not have a happy childhood but he stopped her.  
  
"You are running away again." Kayla scoffed and replied, "I am." She reached for the brass doorknob and was about to turn it before she interrupted.  
  
"It is time to face your troubles Kayla, stop running." She withdrew her hand, but did not seat herself down.  
  
"My life has been nothing but trouble. You would not understand. If it was you, you'd run." Logan stood facing the door; his eyes were down at the floor. He was so weight down with guilt at the moment; he would've killed every soul in the world to make it up to her.  
  
"Ah, but your father's life has been similar too, and so have mine. The life of a mutant is indeed difficult path, all of these whom dwell here, have taken the same path as you and I." Kayla swallowed hard. She didn't know what to think, she couldn't believe this man was her father, everything seemed unreal at the moment.  
  
"Stay, for one day, then tomorrow come back and tells me your decision. Logan show her the spare bedroom." Logan had half wished he did not ask him, he did not want to look at her. The pains in her eyes were like knives, they hurt him every time he looked. He led her upstairs to a hall- full of dormitories.  
  
"What was her name?" her voice was so quiet, Logan could barely hear. He was surprised she wanted to talk to him and gave her a short reply, "Amy Johnson." Kayla enjoyed the sound of the name, echoing in the halls. Their footsteps were drowned out by the noise from the activity on the main floor.  
  
"Do you love her?" The next question was a bit harder to answer. Logan had not seen her in a long time, and she was probably dead since Kayla had ended up in an orphanage.  
  
"I did" if he had not been a mutant, Logan would not doubt ask her hand in marriage. But then, he had a question to ask as well, "what happened to her?"  
  
"She had cancer when I was three, died six months later." The words boomed in his head again and again. Rogue appeared down the hallway and she shouted a joyful greeting to him.  
  
"Logan! I'm so glad to see you, and this is." she asked, noticed Kayla behind him. Rogue was so happy at the moment; Logan did not want to spoil it for her.  
  
"Kayla, she's erm, new here."  
  
"We're having a hockey tournament outside, please come." Logan nodded and Rogue bounded off.  
  
"Is she your girlfriend?" At the moment, he did not feel like explaining to his daughter about his and Rogue's relationship. They were good friends, but his heart was still with Jean.  
  
"It's complicated," he sighed as he opened the door to Kayla's room, "she's this kid I gotta look out for." Kayla gave an "oh" one that sounded as if Rogue was more like his kid than her.  
  
"It's not like she's my kid," Logan said quickly "I just have to look out for her." 


	3. Frustrations

Chapter 2: Frustration  
  
Logan sat outside, smoking a cigarette. The snow was falling, dancing gracefully in the wind before it landed. A puff of smoke emerged from his mouth, as he got up and put it out. It was only several hours ago that he, Logan, learned that he helped bring another life upon this world, a life with possessed both a gift and a curse. She was sleeping of course, the sky was so dark, and objects in his path were barely visible.  
  
(  
  
Kayla was not sleeping, she had difficulty sleeping as far back as she could remember. Her so called father actually believed she was sleeping, and she chuckled at the thought. Kayla could not believe fate had brought her to her father, or that she actually possessed some out of world powers. She put her feet on the cold floor and got up. There was not a chance in the world was she going to sleep. The soft sound her walking down the abandoned corridor was probably heard a miles away, because it was so quiet. As she opened the door leading to the outside, she smelt someone outside. The scent was awfully familiar, much like.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Logan in a gruff voice as he walked through the door.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kayla replied coolly. This guy didn't bother her, and she wasn't going to let him.  
  
"Taking a smoke, now I'm not asking you again, what are you doing here?" His voice was so stern Kayla didn't dare back talk.  
  
"I erm, was getting a drink, and saw someone outside.erm.that's right.yeah."  
  
"I thought you were asleep, kid. Just get on back to bed before you fall asleep on me."  
  
"Erm, I'm not really tired."  
  
"Look kid, I think you're a bit too old 'tuck-ins' and 'bedtime stories' so get on back to bed."  
  
"I have to still get a drink first." Logan sighed and rolled his eyes. Kids nowadays he thought wearily. He followed her to the large cafeteria and cocked one eyebrow when she got her drink.  
  
"Drink up kid; I'm not letting you out of bed again." Gulps of water were heard and Logan sighed impatiently.  
  
"What if I had to use the little girl's room?"  
  
"You don't."  
  
"I could piss on the bed or my clothes."  
  
"Deal with it kid, let's get on back upstairs. Move it." Kayla reluctantly walked up the staircase and back to her small room. It consisted of a bed, a drawer, closet and a desk.  
  
"Don't let me catch you wandering these halls again or there's gonna be trouble. Night kid." Slamming the door shut, Logan walked off to his room, which was on the other side of the building, where the other adult's rooms were.  
  
The next morning, Kayla was still sleeping soundly. She was actually in a warm bed and Kayla found it hard to leave it.  
  
"Hey kid" Logan said, rolling his eyes as he popped his head from behind the door. Kayla rolled over to the far side, away from the door.  
  
"You gotta get up, Chucks wants to see ya" he said walking into the room. Kayla pretended she did not hear him.  
  
"Get up kid," warned Logan "or I'm gonna have to pull your covers off." Mumbling, Kayla opened her eyes despairingly and muttered, "I wanna sleep."  
  
"Don't we all," he chuckled and turned to face the door, "come on let's go."  
  
After about half an hour, Logan had successfully roused his daughter from bed and the two were on their way to see Xavier. Kayla still felt very disgruntled that she had to get up as early as this was something she was unused to. She yawned and rubbed her eyes several times.  
  
"Kid, if you're that tired go to bed earlier."  
  
"I don't sleep well." Kayla mumbled quietly so that no one could hear. Logan who had increased hearing said, "You don't sleep well?"  
  
"I-I dream about stuff."  
  
"What kind of dreams?"  
  
"Bad things."  
  
"You kinda lost me there kid."  
  
"I dreamt about." They had reached Xavier's door and Kayla took advantage of the situation and quickly turned the brass knob. She didn't want to be reminded of what she saw in her dreams. People were floating in tanks, mad experiments, her most humiliating moments, were only a taste of what see saw.  
  
"Hello Logan, Kayla. Kayla, I wonder if you have made up your mind yet?" The truth was, she had not thought about since their brief meeting that afternoon.  
  
"I erm." Kayla was quickly interrupted by Logan who seemed to have made up his mind.  
  
"You're staying kid." Kayla opened her mouth to object but no sound came out. She hung her head low and nodded.  
  
"Perhaps Logan we shall hear her opinion of the matters." Logan seemed somewhat infuriated by Xavier at the moment but made no notion to stop Kayla from speaking.  
  
"I guess I'll hang around for a bit, I don't really have anywhere to go anyhow. Not much places are warm in the winter" she mumbled. Logan seemed to have been satisfied with her answer and sat somewhat smug in his armchair.  
  
"Then I must ask you Logan to sign these forms and I must ask that you start classes with Kayla immediately. Kayla gather your stuff and meet your father in the training room," said Xavier calmly as he handed Logan a handful of papers. She left without a word, for her thinking if staying was really something she wanted. She somehow guessed that Xavier wanted a word with her father and saw no reason why they shouldn't.  
  
"Logan, you have known Magneto is after your daughter."  
  
"Yeah I know, Chuck, she ain't going anywhere without me knowing. I was just wondering, why does she need to begin her lessons so soon?"  
  
"Magneto knows that we have her in my institute. If we do not act quickly and hone her abilities, when the time comes, she will not be ready for battle."  
  
"My daughter is not going to some war; she is not a revolutionary tool!"  
  
"As much as we want to stop that from happening, it is true. War is upon us and your daughter possesses a power that will aid Magneto with the destruction of mankind."  
  
"So you want her to be able to fight him off?"  
  
"So she is able to choose when the time comes to fight him or not. Without training such cannot be achieved." Logan understood. As much as he hated it, Kayla would have to fight Magneto, as he would eventually find her.  
  
(  
  
"You're not concentrating!" shouted Logan angrily. Kayla was not moving as quickly as he wanted for her mind was off somewhere else. They had been training for an hour, and Kayla seemed very distracted.  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
"I understand my dream from last night. I am the revolutionary tool aren't I? I am capable of mass destruction beyond imagination."  
  
"What? Kid, were you eavesdropping?"  
  
"I am endangering the academy. He is looking for me."  
  
"He's not gonna get you kid, remember he has to get through me first."  
  
"I-I don't want people hurt because of me." Kayla was not looking at Logan, she was afraid to look at him. Instead her eyes were steadily watching the floor, as if it was of some sort of interest to her.  
  
"Look at me." Her gaze shifted slightly, only to his feet. But somehow she guessed he would yell again and cringed when she looked at him, face to face, eye to eye.  
  
"I'm not gonna get hurt, see I can heal faster than others." He slashed his arm and blood pour from the cut. But immediately, the cut stopped bleeding and had already started to heal.  
  
"I can't do that."  
  
"'Course you can't. Remember I'm Wolverine."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Kid, cheer up. He ain't gonna come if all the X-men are here, it's only asking for trouble." Logan felt sorry for Kayla, having to carry such a heavy burden at such a young age.  
  
"I can't do it! I can't sit here like a duck. I'm gonna get him good!" Kayla ran out of the room, and Logan followed after her. She was fast and managed to outrun her father slightly.  
  
"You're gonna get killed kid!"  
  
"I'm going to anyways; I rather die now than having more people died 'cause of me!" She knew what she had to do, kill Magneto and destroy his plans to kill mankind. She raced out the front door and stopped. How am I going to find Magneto? He's not going to be advertising that he wants me. The ramming of the door was heard, and Kayla knew her father close behind. The splintering of wood was heard when Logan's claws ripped through the door was if it was butter.  
  
"You're not going after Magneto."  
  
"I am."  
  
"I am your father and I forbid you from going."  
  
"Well, I congratulate you on finally playing daddy dearest, but it's too late, I'm going." Her final statement was blunt, a lot more hurtful than she meant it to be. Logan knew it was his fault for everything that happened to her, because he wasn't careful enough. He had not been there for her for thirteen years.  
  
"Kid, I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything that happened to you. I'm sorry I helped bring you to this world. But I am still your father and I don't want you hurt. Magneto will kill you."  
  
"He can't, he needs me to kill mankind. As long as I am alone he can't hurt me. If you come along you will get hurt and that is not going to help anyone," Kayla said quietly without looking back, "he can't hurt me." She swallowed hard. Leaving was harder than she thought. She was starting to enjoy life at the institute and did not want to leave so suddenly.  
  
"Kid, Magneto controls metal, and if you're anything like me, you have adamantium skeleton, he can hurt you kid. Come on back."  
  
"What have I got to lose anymore.Dad?" Logan felt his heart burst with pride when she referred to him as "dad" and would've been happier if the situation had not been so tense.  
  
"You're afraid kid. I can sense in you. You're afraid of loss."  
  
"What if I am? I won't change anything unless I face it but it will be too great of a price." She turned back to look at him and then started running. There's no turning back, I not going to let everything I call home be destroyed, I gonna get you Magneto for screwing up my life so bad. Logan had realized he could never catch her, at the speed she ran, her figure was a blur. He ran back for Cyclops's motorcycle.  
  
Kayla ran until she was out of breath. She stopped for a break. Seemingly now, it did not seem like such a good idea to search for Magneto, but she was frustrated that moment she made the decision, and being the stubborn person she inherited from Logan, she stuck to it. But a large hand knocked the breath out of her and she fell to the ground. After taking several more heavy beatings being pinned down on the ground, her assailant said, "Kid, you got Wolverine scent all over you."  
  
"No I don't. Who the hell are you? "  
  
"Your mom smells like a little human runt. Oh me? I would say I am an old friend of your father's."  
  
"A friend?"  
  
"Yeah, like an enemy friend."  
  
"So what do you want with me?"  
  
"To get your pathetic father out of that building so I can kill him."  
  
"The last time I looked, he wasn't coming."  
  
"Then I'll beat the crap out of you kid. The smell of your blood would make him come, if not your dead body." Sabertooth tried to pummel Kayla with another round of punches, but she was too quick for him this time and his fists hit the ground. She unsheathed her claws and growled.  
  
"Just like you good ol' dad eh?" Kayla ignored this comment and continued to dodge the blows from the slow and troll-like movements of the mutant. But eventually Sabertooth decided to lunge at Kayla. She was pinned against a tree and was repeatedly hit in her torso and head. Before long, she was all bloody and fell to the ground, on the verge of unconsciousness.  
  
"Smell that kid, your blood. He's gonna come." And true to his word, a motorcycle was heard roaring through the trees. It was Logan.  
  
"Kayla!" he cried as he hopped off the motorcycle. But before Logan could reach his injured daughter, Sabertooth stopped him.  
  
"I didn't know you were here," the mutant smirked, "for your half runt." Kayla could barely stay awake and her eyelids were beginning to get extremely heavy. The snow on the ground helped eased her pain, but it did not ease the pain in Logan's heart of seeing her so badly hurt.  
  
"Why did you hurt the girl?" Logan roared angrily, his claws were unsheathed as well, "this is between you and me!" He lunged at Sabertooth but then the other mutant caught hold of his arms. The two arms were locked, each struggling to hold the advantage. Logan broke off and charged at the mutant again. But this time, Sabertooth sidestepped and smacked Wolverine's back as hard as he could, just as he did to Kayla.  
  
"Hahaha, raising a half runt is making you weak, Wolverine" tormented Sabertooth, as he gave Logan several more punches to the torso. Logan knew what his enemy meant of "half runt." To Sabertooth, man kind was the runts, and did not require the respect of more highly mutants.  
  
"What should I do with your half runt hm?" crackled the maniac beating Logan's head, "I'm not sure if a half runt gets respect." Logan was getting tired of the "half runt" talk and struck Saber tooth's neck in- between his beating with a powerful punch. The mutant fell to the ground and blood had already begun to pool around his seemingly lifeless body. Sabertooth was thought to be killed by Logan a while ago, and is never safe to assume that he is dead.  
  
"Hey kid," Logan said as he approached Kayla, "you okay?" He inspected her wounds gingerly for he had a sudden realization that Kayla had not inherited his healing ability.  
  
"I'm sorry for running away," she gasped, her chest felt as if was going to burst due to her injuries "I-I was so mad at what I was, I didn't think straight."  
  
"It's alright kid," grunted Logan as he lifted her into his arms. Man, she's heavy! Logan almost dropped her when started to walk because of the additional weight.  
  
"You're not mad?"  
  
"Maybe a little." he teased with a wolfish grin. But Kayla didn't stay awake long enough to see it because she was already unconscious. 


	4. Sparring and Detention

Chapter 3: Sparring and Detention  
  
Tessa spent a good while patching up Kayla's wounds as Logan watched. It was just as bad to have found Rogue almost dead after her ordeal with Magneto, and having to watch his daughter being beat up by his old enemy pained his heart even more.  
  
"She will make a full recovery?"  
  
"Of course, these cuts, gashes and bruises will mend in time. It is just painful that's all."  
  
"I wish I had never helped bring her into this world."  
  
"Why do you say that Logan?"  
  
"A kid should never have to be a weapon, never." Tessa did not know what to say to comfort Logan in this matter. All of the X-Men knew of Kayla's fate, and grieved that such a young teen must carry the weight of the world on her shoulders.  
  
"She will rise to the challenge, Logan" she said quietly, "knowing that she has inherited the more charming personalities you have Logan." He gave her a weak smile, but kept his steady gaze on his daughter.  
  
The next morning, Kayla woke up. Her entire body was sore and she only remembered that Logan had killed Sabertooth, she did not know how she was inside the hospital. After several hours, she was bored. There was no one to talk to and absolutely nothing to do. She sighed again and tried to sleep. But her attempts failed, and her boredom soon over came her judgment.  
Her feet touched the white floor, and she padded down to the door. She recalled the last time she was in here, and found her way out easily. But looking down at herself, Kayla realized she was in a hospital gown and quickly ran back for a sweater and sweat pants. Her ribs ached a bit and her right arm was almost completely immobile as it hurt every time it moved. Clutching her chest, Kayla limped down the hall and found her way to the elevator. She had seen the adults use it many times, and decided it would be better than to try and tackle the stairs. The wall moved revealing a small white pod-like room.  
As soon as she stepped inside, her stomach shot right up to her head when the lift moved upwards. The doors opened again, revealing the interconnected hallways of the so called "school" level of the building. She wanted to find her room, or do something but Kayla did not dare to show her face and covered it with her hood. If Logan or Tessa caught her then she would be bound to the bed with magnets beneath the mattress. Her room was just as tidy as the day she left it. Quickly changing into her own clothes, Kayla stuffed the pamper. What am I going to do now? I can't stay here forever.  
The garage was a place that was almost always home to Kayla. She was always good at fixing things, and always will be. She had found this place when she was roaming the deserted halls (the classes must have been in session) and by chance found this room. It contained drawers full of tools, a workbench, some larger tools by the far side, and a motorcycle. It was so shiny the first thing Kayla did was touch it. The cool touch of metal made her fingers tremble and she the sudden urge to tweak it, making it faster. No, someone will hear me, do something else Kayla something else. The door creaked open. It was not the owner of the garage, Cyclops, but it was Logan.again. Shit, how did he find me again?!  
  
"Kayla what are you doing in here?!" he roared as he slammed the door, "you're coming back with me and I am going to personally tie you to the bed!" She cowered but reluctantly followed him back to the medical examination room. She had some difficulty limping there, and her lungs felt as if they were near collapse.  
  
"What were you doing out of bed?"  
  
"I was bored."  
  
"And you're still limping! God, Kayla what do I have to do to get stuff through your mind?" Kayla lowered her eyes in shame. The room was so lonely, cold and boring it seemed only instinctive to leave it.  
  
"Erm.if you don't mind me asking, how you find me again?"  
  
"Kid, I can smell stuff, and your lingering scent seemed to lead me to the garage. If you take one more rash action, I will-" Logan's angry statement was interrupted by Tessa who had just entered the room. She yawned and said, "Sorry am I interrupting something?"  
  
"No," Kayla quickly replied. Logan shot her an angry look but said nothing. His face was still slightly red, though Tessa had unusually large bags under her eyes.  
  
"I would've been in here earlier, but I spent all night researching. And yes Logan I have the results."  
  
"What results?"  
  
"My diagnostic results of you. So." she muttered as she searched through her papers "yes, Kayla you have an adamantium skeleton, claws which you obviously know, the power of teleportation and some sort of unknown 'X' gene. That is what I spent all night doing, taking it apart and analyzing it."  
  
"So can you tell us what you found?" Logan asked sounding somewhat irritated.  
  
"Your gene contains some sort of radiation power and it reacts to Krystium, a sort of chemical. The reaction consists of a radiation wave around you, and it is so toxic humans will die within seconds if they are around you. But, amazingly it has little or no effect on mutants." explained Tessa, squinting at the papers through her silver framed glasses "and a large enough dose will kill you, but will also set enough radiation to kill the world of humans." Logan and Kayla seemed stunned at the moment. Kayla didn't know she was a nuclear bomb for Magneto, and if Magneto had gotten enough Krystium in his filthy hands, he could wipe out the world.  
  
"Where did this 'X' gene come from?" he questioned "her mother is human and I don't have those kinds of mutations."  
  
"Well, actually Logan I don't really know" she replied sheepishly, "but I am guessing that because her mother is not a mutant and you are, it set off some kind of altered mutation. Kayla is the first known second generation half-mutant and so we do not know enough yet." Logan sighed and put his hands to his face.  
  
"Would it be different if my mom was a mutant too?"  
  
"Possibly, but we still do not understand enough about mutations to make accurate guesses." Tessa looked at her watch and muttered, "I gotta meet Prof X, later." With that she left the room swiftly.  
  
"That means if you tie me up, I'll be able to get free, just like Kurt," she grinned. Logan was somewhat disapproving of the matter.  
  
"Then I'll have to lock the doors from now on, unless you wanna get stuck in the wall kid."  
  
"That's fine, I'll just.erm.scratch it with my claws." He gave her his trademark look, the one with the raised eyebrows and said, "You're almost as bad as that Scott Summers, kid."  
  
"The eye-beam man? He's not mean mind you."  
  
"Just a regular pansy arrogant man." Kayla sniggered and Logan gave her a wry smile, "stay here kid, or else there's gonna be trouble."  
  
"If you can catch me," she added before he left.  
  
It was several more days before Logan would finally let her leave in infirmary, even with her many escape attempts.  
  
"You heal quite fast," noted Tessa as she took off the bandages on Kayla's arm "for someone without a healing ability."  
  
"Yep," she replied, "'cause my body was so bored staying in bed for days." Logan chuckled and messed with her hair.  
  
"But you were still limping the last time I caught you," he said before leaving, "I got a class this morning.ugh."  
  
When Logan was out the door, Tessa whispered in Kayla's ear, "He makes it sound as if it's a bad thing." Kayla tittered but she too left. It had been a seemingly long time since she was back on the school level, without the fear of getting caught. Her room was at the far end of the school, and it usually took quite some time to get there. A note was pinned to her bed, and Kayla quickly read it:  
  
Hey Kid This here is your stuff for school, sorry I can't say more, I got class to teach Good Luck  
  
The writing was so messy and rushed; Kayla almost gave up on it. It was obviously from her dad, and then she noticed another sheet of paper beneath the note. The sheet had a large table on it, the days, and bingo, it was the class schedule. Checking the clocking, Kayla easily figured out it was Math class. Grabbing the binder Logan had left for her, Kayla strolled down to the classroom. Storm was at the front, with a bunch of scribbles on the blackboard.  
  
"Oh, hello Kayla," she greeted warmly, "class, this is our new student, Kayla." The class said a very unenthusiastic greeting before class was resumed. She found a seat in the back.  
  
"Hi, my name's Eric, a.k.a. Speed, yours?" the boy sitting beside her asked. He had brown hair and freckles on his cheeks.  
  
"Kayla, they call me.err.Wolfling."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"'Cause sometimes in the right light, my eyes look like a wolf's. How come you're called Speed anyway? "  
  
"See," Eric said as a small flame emerged from the palm of his hand, "I can move faster than anybody in this school, cool huh? What can you do?"  
  
"I can do this," Kayla murmured as her claws emerged. The boy's eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped.  
  
"Just like Professor Logan. Are you guys related?"  
  
"I guess you could say that.but then again he can't teleport like I can."  
  
"Wow you can teleport too? Can you show me.that is if you don't get us in trouble." Kayla gave him a grin and concentrated on the blackboard. The world went black, and when she opened her eyes again, Storm was standing beside her.  
  
"Kayla, sit back down please and don't teleport again." When Storm was turned back around, Eric and Kayla sniggered and their lungs almost burst from holding back their laughter. Math class went on with Storm explaining how to do algebra questions and assigning a page-full of homework. The class groaned and left, for it was time for their self- defense.  
  
The classroom was a large circular metal room and Logan was standing in the middle.  
  
"Today we're doing basic blocks, get into pairs and start practicing them. If I catch you using your abilities you're gonna get detention." Kayla and Eric partnered up but after several light spars, it turned out to be quite boring.  
  
"Hey, let's use our powers," whispered Kayla. Eric gave her a grief- stricken look.  
  
"Didn't you hear what he said?" Eric replied, "We'll get detention!"  
  
"He's not in the room." A smile spread across Eric's face and he nodded. Kayla took several steps back and said, "We're not trying to seriously hurt each other, and the winner is the one who can fake stab the other's neck."  
  
"Agreed." Eric wasted no time in letting Kayla take advantage. He sent out flames at every place she appeared. Kayla kept teleporting to avoid getting burned. Realizing that she couldn't end the battle like that, she teleported behind the pillar. Eric shot flames at the pillar, but before he could protect himself, he felt Kayla's cold metal claws at his neck.  
  
"Gotcha." The two then realized the entire class was watching the spar, and to their dismay, Logan was too.  
  
"You two, detention, after dinner." With that, Logan went on to teaching them some basic offensive strikes and soon class was over.  
  
"That was cool, even though we got into trouble" said Eric as they walked down the hall for history.  
  
"Yup." After dinner, the two found their way to Logan's classroom where he was training. A large punching bag hung in the middle, and Eric almost refused to go in.  
  
"He's gonna get mad if we-" But before Speed could finish his sentence, Kayla already walked inside. Logan turned around and found the two troublemakers.  
  
"You two should've known better than spar that dangerously in front of the class," he said in a surprisingly calm tone, "so since the two of you enjoy sparring so much, I will make a deal with you. If you can kill me, I mean literally kill me, you will be spared of your detention this evening. But if you can't, (he chuckled) you can scrub the entire mansion with your toothbrushes." Kayla almost opened her mouth to object but decided not to, should she get into more trouble. Eric almost fainted and his face was the color of off white.  
  
"You keep him distracted with your speed, I got him under control," winked Kayla "alright let's go." Speed did as he was told and kept Logan busy while she was still waiting for the opportune moment to strike and kept teleporting, making her moves less predictable. Speed had Wolverine trapped between two pillars and Kayla teleported behind him and thrust her unsheathed claws into his chest. Logan whipped around to slice her but she was gone again. Instead when he turned around again, he was met with Eric's flames and barely dodged them. A bruise was found on his left arm and Kayla had just teleported in front of him and stabbed his neck. Logan fell to the floor with a thud.  
  
"No detention for us tonight," grinned Kayla merrily. Eric shook his head and stared at his teacher's corpse that lay littered on the metal floor. Sensing her friend's worries, Kayla calmly reassured him that Logan had a healing factor and would be up and on his feet in no time. True to her word, Logan groaned and pulled himself up.  
  
"Good tactics," he said as he rubbed his back sorely "but if you weren't able to teleport Kayla, I would've gotten you."  
  
"Erm.have you two noticed how similar you guys look like each other? It's sorta freaky actually considering that you guys aren't related." said Eric quietly and both Logan and Kayla turned around at the statement.  
  
"Um, Eric, I sorta didn't tell you about that part.yet."  
  
"She's my kid alright, but the last thing I need is the whole school knowing." said Logan as he shot Eric an angry look. Eric, who was awfully pale at the time, did the impossible and turned even paler. Nodding, he followed Kayla and left the room.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me in the first place? It seemed so obvious, the claws, your eyes."  
  
"Well, I don't know, he just isn't really a father figure to me, at least no yet. Also I don't really want the whole school gaping at me." 


	5. Somehow I am different

Days turned into weeks, and rumors had started and passed, and Wolverine and Wolfling had barely taken notice of each other. Except for self-defense class, Kayla barely saw Logan, and her friendship with Eric flourished. The two were known for their inspired pranks on teachers and students alike, though Xavier is the only one in the school that has not been their victim. Almost everyday, the two were sent to detention.  
  
"How many lines you got left Wolfling?"  
  
"Ehh, about ten" she replied with a grin. Though through countless talks and detentions the two still amused themselves with their child-like pranks. Many of the teachers though still secretly blamed Logan for passing on his more entertaining personalities and feared that more children will be corrupted by Kayla.  
  
"Hurry up you two, I haven't got all night," Storm sighed as she marked some more papers. She noticed he was using his mutant abilities and scolded Eric.  
  
"Eric, you do that once again and you will be writing another hundred lines." Speed promptly put his head and concentrated on his work. It was another two hours before the two troublemakers finished their never-ending lines and literally released back into the school.  
  
Storm found her way to the staff room and took a gulp from it. After a exhausting day with Wolfling and Speed, a coffee was definitely a refresher. Logan walked into the room with a beer in his hand.  
  
"Oh, hello Logan, funny how you are up so late all of the sudden."  
  
"I do workouts at night. (Almost swallows the contents of the bottle whole) You?"  
  
"Detention with Wolfling and Speed."  
  
"She giving you trouble Storm? What did she do this time (Logan sighs and tosses bottle out)?"  
  
"She and Eric handed me weather reports instead of their assignments. When I asked them for their real assignments they already had them done." Logan chuckled and flopped down on the couch and began to wolf down another bottle of beer.  
  
"You know Logan," said Storm quietly, "you haven't been spending a lot of time with her recently, and even with Rogue you were not so distant."  
  
"She's got homework and I got classes to teach."  
  
"I mean on the weekends and holidays, you need to spend some time with her."  
  
"I don't see her complaining." She sighed and emptied the mug and was about to leave the door when Logan apologized.  
  
"Maybe I need to spend more time with her."  
  
* * *  
  
"You are not concentrating, you were able to do it last time," said Kurt through the door. Kurt Wagner, a.k.a. Nightcrawler, had been tutoring Kayla on the finer arts of teleporting. Because she was one of the few students in the school possessing the power, Kurt had been instructing them to hone their skills. She had to come during lunch since she missed the last class due to detention. WHOOSH! When Kayla opened her eyes again, she felt the constraints of the wall. Extending her claws, she had decided to claw her way out.  
  
"Um, Kurt, I'm sorta stuck."  
  
"Hang on I'll go get your father, he should be able to break down this wall."  
  
"Yeah, sure, go ahead, but just try to hurry 'because it's sorta -tight- in here." Tight wasn't even the appropriate word for someone in her situation, suffocation would've been a better choice. She couldn't move and it hurt her chest every time she drew a breath.  
  
"You alright kid?" Kayla heard Logan's familiar voice.  
  
"If you call being stuck in a wall 'ok'." Her voice was muffled and Logan began to slice the wall to piece with his adamantium claws. His nose was used as a guide to make sure he didn't chop the kid's head off by an accident. But before long, Kayla's head was free.  
  
"I think I can get myself out now."  
  
"Just don't get yourself stuck again." With a loud 'whoosh' Kayla landed beside the two.  
  
"Still needs some work eh? I got to find Cyclops, he wanted me for something." With that Kurt quickly teleported away to Cyclops. The two were then left, facing an empty wooden corridor.  
  
"How's school?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"Heard you've been in a lotta kid."  
  
"I wouldn't say 'a lot of' more like with 'teachers who can't take a good joke.'" He smiled for he was proud (though he shouldn't be) that his kid was the kind of troublemaker kid he always wanted.  
  
* * *  
  
It was the morning of the field trip. They were going to the science center once again, and the enthusiasm of the kids could be found everywhere. The mutant children did not leave the mansion often and those opportunities proved to be fun-filled.  
  
"The homo sapiens were not to have set foot on earth for at least another thousand years." Scott's voice droned on and on, and there were moments when Kayla thought she was asleep. Logan, who was persuasively forced by Xavier to attend the outing, was found at the back of the group leaning against the wall, his eyes half open.  
  
"Speed, look everyone's like half asleep, let's check this place out." Eric nodded and the two ever so silently snuck away from their fellow students. Logan who had been aware of what they had done, had tailed them.  
  
"Hey you two, where do you think you're going?"  
  
".the washroom."  
  
".water fountain." Rolling his eyes, Logan followed in close pursuit of the two, for they seemed keen on leaving the group. The three were soon back to listen to Scott's "interesting" speech on evolution, and Sandra fell to the floor. She was asleep.  
  
"Don't worry Scott" yawned Storm "she's asleep. It's getting quite dark outside, goodness gracious, its 4 already! It's almost a three hour journey, we must leave at once." Everyone knew that it was only a one hour journey back to the mansion, but no one dared to object. Scott seemed somewhat furious and stormed back onto the bus.  
  
As the bus neared the mansion, Kayla suddenly unusually tense, the feeling she often experienced when there were powerful magnets near her. Scorch, sensing Wolfling's tenseness, said, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Magneto's here." Her body seemed as if was frozen in place, and she couldn't speak. Two figures approached the bus, it was Magneto and Mystique. Forcing the doors open with his ability, Magneto stepped aboard.  
  
"Get off the bus," growled Logan as he got up. Magneto merely chuckled and sent Wolverine flying to the back of the bus.  
  
"Mm, I wonder which one is the one we're looking for." he said as he raised his hand, and Kayla felt herself being raised into the air, "of course, the one with the adamantium skeleton." She tried to struggle, but her body did not respond, it was limp and merely hung in the air.  
  
"Let me go," she seethed, "or I will be forced to kill you."  
  
"Unfortunately you will be unable to that unless I somehow lose my ability to control metal," sneer the man, "which means that is very unlikely." Logan felt as if a million other people were holding him back and could barely stand up.  
  
"Wolverine, it's amazing how you can stand up to a mere sum of my power."  
  
"Let her go."  
  
"I have a funny sense your relationship is beyond teacher and student."  
  
"Let. Her. Go."  
  
"Father and daughter perhaps? You resemblance is rather uncanny." Claws unsheathed from Logan's hand as he walked towards Magneto, but then was stopped again by the man's mysterious force.  
  
"Eric, leave them be." Magneto turned around to face Xavier, and almost dropped Kayla from the air.  
  
"Charles, I did not know you were on this bus."  
  
"I was not but I am now. I must ask that you leave immediately before I shall take action." Scott and Storm had been bound by pieces of metal and could not wiggle themselves loose. Logan walked over and simply slashed them into pieces with his claws.  
  
"I shall see you another time, girl." Kayla shot him a disgusted look, and the bus grew silent as Magneto walked off. The frightened looks were still on most students faces as they continued to their drive home.  
  
"Who was he?" asked Eric, his hands still trembling. Kayla felt anger for that was the man who wanted to use her like a weapon, the man who would destroy man-kind.  
  
"Magneto." She did not know why Magneto feared Xavier, but she intended to find out as soon as possible.  
  
"I'm gonna kill him."  
  
"What? Wolfling you're crazy! Did you see how easily he controlled you?"  
  
"I can fight it."  
  
"Well, I'm going to stop y-you if you try."  
  
* * *  
  
The rumors around the school were confirmed and Kayla was often gaped at by her peers. Anybody who just took the time to look at her would see that Logan was her father. Eric tried to help but his efforts were often outnumbered. She felt so alone, like a marked man when she looked at her peers. It was like being in a school for normal people when you are a mutant. She walked to her room (followed by Eric) and slammed the door.  
  
"My room is the only place where I'm not being stared at, or being sent the impression that I am a marked man."  
  
"Well, I'm sure eventually they would stop." Claws extended from her hand as she repeatedly stabbed at the closet door. Scorch watched in horror, but said nothing. He knew she need to get rid of her anger, and this was probably the best way to do so.  
  
"Somehow I am always different."  
  
"In a good way."  
  
"In either way." sighed Wolfling sadly, "I can't ever find others like me, not even in a school for mutants."  
  
"Why does Magneto want you?"  
  
"Because I have the power to kill mankind, I can produce a strong enough radiation to kill them in seconds, which is if I am given Krystium." Glancing at his watch, he told Kayla that they had class and left. He somehow guessed she wouldn't show up anyhow. \  
  
After a while, Kayla had gotten tired of moping in her room and picked up her things and set of to class. As she strolled down the halls, she noticed that there was a jet had started to appear from below the basketball court. It was the Blackbird. This was something Kayla had always wanted to do, do something useful with her abilities. Perhaps I can teleport inside the jet.but then again I could get stuck. Quickly running downstairs and out the back door where the court was situated, Wolfling ran up to the jet and closed her eyes. WHOOSH!  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was practicing the stuff for Kurt, honest and I just happened to have landed here."  
  
"And honesty is indefinitely one of your stronger traits Kayla," chuckled Scott with sarcasm. She shot him a dirty look, but continued on playing innocent.  
  
"You're going back kid, lower the ramp Storm."  
  
"B-but you guys are in a hurry.I'll be safe on the jet." It was true they were in hurry, but then if Kayla had gotten hurt then they all would have to answer to Wolverine.  
  
"I can watch her," said Kurt "she can teleport away if danger comes into the Blackbird. We must hurry if we are to catch this mutant." Logan sighed and very reluctantly agreed. Grinning happily, Wolfling sat down and strapped on the safety belts.  
  
"Cool, how come everyone has suits? Can I get one?"  
  
"Yup, they're on backorder, should arrive in a few years," Bobby said recalling when he had first asked the question.  
  
"I can take a hint you know."  
  
"Rogue remember when we first asked about that?"  
  
"Yes, Logan told us they were on backorder."  
  
"So when I'm old like y'all I can get a suit?"  
  
"I wouldn't use that term if I were you," joked Scott "Storm is easily offended by that kind of stuff."  
  
"Alright then, aged would be a better term," smirked the girl. It was at least half an hour before anybody said another word.  
  
"I don't like awkward silences either." There was suddenly frantic beeping coming from the cockpit and Storm quickly said there were two torpedoes tailing them.  
  
"We don't have a telepathic onboard we can't out-fly them!" A risky idea quickly formed in Kayla's head and she turned her head to whisper it to Kurt who was sitting beside her. She unbuckled herself and said, "Storm, get as far away from the torpedoes as you can when I'm gone okay?"  
  
"What in the devil's name are you up to now kid?"  
  
"Saving your behinds," she replied calmly "let's go Kurt."  
  
"I forbid you to go."  
  
"Too bad you can't stop me." She and Kurt had just teleported outside. Logan rushed to the nearest window and to his horror, the two were indeed outside. His claws were extended and were just about to slice the back of the jet apart before Scott and Bobby had gotten up to hold him back.  
  
"Logan, they're teleporters they can get back in here should the need be." The two still struggled against his strength but he seemed to have calmed down.  
  
"Kurt is sensible; he won't listen to any of her crazy ideas." Up on top of the plane was Kurt clinging onto Kayla.  
  
"So I just to teleport us out of the way of the blast?" Kayla nodded and jumped off the back of the plane with her claws unsheathed. They were quickly sucked forwards and almost hit the afterburners of the jet. After several moments, Kayla had managed to cling onto the torpedo, and plunge her claws into it. She immediately felt the heat of the explosion, and the blast had cut her left arm before Kurt could teleport them out of the way to the next torpedo. The second exploded with much more intensity than anticipated and parts of the metal from it had scratched Kayla's face before Kurt had gotten them back into the jet.  
  
Logan had been pacing around for quite a while, though was occasionally knocked off his feet by the blast. When Kurt had returned with Kayla in his arms, Logan was the first to her side.  
  
"Kid, I'm never letting you leave the school again! You're hurt!"  
  
"I think everyone with a pair of eyes can see that."  
  
"At least we're safe, I wonder where those torpedoes came from though." said Storm, who was still piloting the craft. Blood was pouring from Kayla's face and her left arm was somewhat burned.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Kurt quietly, "I should've teleported faster."  
  
"It's alright; I'm going to live at least." Logan refused to leave her side until her wounds were taken care of.  
  
"Logan they're just bloody, not really life threatening." After getting several stitches from Rogue who did her best and bandages for he arm, the tension in the jet had somehow ceased.  
  
"That was a kick ass idea huh?"  
  
"It's cool how you're still alive after all that," said Bobby. Logan growled and muttered something about don't encourage her.  
  
"I can't wait to be an X-man; you guys have the coolest job ever." Everyone seemed to have looked away since Logan had approached Kayla and somehow everyone knew there was going to be a very big argument.  
  
"You gotta be more careful alright kid? I'm just worried about you." That statement was somewhat unexpected from someone with an anger management problem, and Kayla almost fell out of her seat.  
  
"So if you're not mad, we can still talk about a suit? What are they for exactly?" Logan chuckled and ruffled her hair. It was only moments later when they landed. 


	6. Parting of Ways

Chapter 5: Parting of Ways  
  
After their adventure in the skies, Kayla was literally strapped to her seats. She was instructed sternly by her father to stay put and if she was caught even out of her seat she would spend the rest of her days at the mansion doing chores. Sensing the seriousness in his voice, Kayla nodded reluctantly and Kurt was to keep a very watchful eye on her.  
  
"So, Kurt, how did you ever become an X-man?" she asked, "is there a test involved?" Kurt seemed relatively surprised at the question.  
  
"I was picked by Xavier" he said, his voice still lulled by his German accent, "I think all X-man are handpicked. But I still believe he also picks the stronger mutants with the right mutations and personalities."  
  
"So like you're one of the few gifted with the power of teleportation?"  
  
"Yes, I believe so." The two sat in the jet, still feeling awfully awkward when Kayla caught the sniff of another mutant.  
  
* * *  
  
Quiksilver had been traveling for days for a special job for his master Magneto. After spotting the jet, he knew he was on the right tracking the pitiful X-men. The strange mutant they were tracking was him, and he was there to annihilate them. Walking in into the giant ware, Quiksilver strode in and liquefied into his mutant form, quicksilver, and slide across the floor.  
  
* * *  
  
"There's another mutant outside," said Kayla, her gut was telling her there was danger inside the warehouse.  
  
"Well of course, we are looking for one," replied Kurt who was quite calm. She knew they were looking for a mutant but, this one also smelled as if he had recent contact with Magneto.  
  
"Thermometers," she said closing her eyes, "he smells like one. What's inside a thermometer anyway?"  
  
"Mercury," he replied nervously. But before Kayla could reply, there was a deafening sound of sirens, from police cars.  
  
"I don't care what he says anymore, I'm going to see what that is about," grumbled Kayla as she teleported out from the jet. To her horror, several heavily armed S.W.A.T officers ran briskly into the building. Several more officers were outside with the regular cops and more were inside their cars, perhaps waiting for further instruction. Kurt was then suddenly at Kayla's side.  
  
"I just heard," he gasped, "they have declared a state of emergency at the White House, every mutant in the country is to be placed under arrest until further notice. I think this set-up is a plan to capture then X-men!" Kayla was stunned at the thought of being arrested, and what trouble Magneto could brew if the X-men were locked in jail.  
  
"We gotta warn them at least," she said as she headed for the back entrance for the building, "he's gonna kill me."  
  
* * *  
  
Logan had heard the sirens and the footsteps that were drawing closer and closer to them. He also caught the scent of mercury in the warehouse, and felt very wary at the time.  
  
"There's people and a mutant here," he growled, his claws starting to extend slowly, "we best hurry and find the mutant before we're arrested." The group shuffled along, still searching for the mutant, but kept their eyes and ears open in case the cops were near.  
  
"Halt!" cried one of them "hands in the air now!" Kayla had found the in time and thrust her claws into the man's chest.  
  
"Sorry bub, nobody messes with the mutants and lives to tell the tale," she said as she ran towards the only family she ever knew. Behind her was a very hesitant Kurt who apologized to the dead man.  
  
"Cops have surrounded this building.All the mutants in the country are to be arrested!" she said in a hurried tone, "we've got to get out."  
  
"Didn't I saw you weren't allowed out of the jet kid? Don't you ever listen?" A machine gun broke into fire and every had jumped out of the way to look for cover. It just so happened that Kayla had to end up in the same cover as Logan.  
  
"Well, what would I do if you guys were all arrested?" More guns joined fire and there was like a hail of metal bullets. Kayla put her hands over her head, attempting to protect it from the hail.  
  
"Okay, well in extreme circumstances like this one."he grumbled as he got up at took several bullets to his chest. But Logan managed to kill the gunners and limped towards the backdoor.  
  
"Let's go" Logan coughed, his chest had stopped bleeding and already one of the bullets had popped out. Storm and Scott helped him get outside and Kurt was behind Kayla again, praying for forgiveness. As Kayla stepped into the light, she saw several dozen police cars surrounding the building and the jet was taped off.  
  
"Remember, we are trying to get through this with minimal casualties, Logan" said Scott. Logan rolling his eyes muttered, "if you want to get arrested." Scott gave him a appalled look, but kept his cool.  
  
"We can teleport out of here," suggested Kurt who seemed terrified at the thought of being arrested, "to the alleyway over there."  
  
"Then we have to split up," said Rogue, "or they will find us in such a big group."  
  
"The mansion would've been taken over by now."  
  
"Put your hands in the air!" Most of them obeyed other than Logan and Kayla. Storm kept mumbling something about obeying the laws for once. Kayla knew if she put her hands up, she would have to be arrested. Instead she told them to grab her or Kurt's hand.  
  
"We're busting outta here" she said with determination as the policeman watched the fugitives disappear before their very eyes. The X-men ended up in the alley, visible from the warehouse, but was about a block away.  
  
"I can't contact the mansion, I think it's already taken over," sighed Storm as she profusely pressed the numbers to the mansion.  
  
"We've got to get out of this state," said Scott, "we cannot risk all of us getting arrested."  
  
"I agree," said Bobby, "Rogue and I were thinking of going to California anyways, or maybe even down to Mexico."  
  
"Me and Kayla will go back to Canada," Logan growled, "but all the money I have is at the mansion."  
  
"I think everyone is in the same boat as you," sneered Cyclops as he turned to leave, "let's go Storm, we better get going." So then the X-men warily split up, not knowing when they would see each other again, or if they ever would. 


	7. The Reality of Things

Chapter 6: The Reality of Things  
  
(Takes place one month after Chapter 5)  
  
Kayla yawned and sat up and bumped her head on the ceiling yet again. Rubbing her head, she hopped off the top bunk and down onto the floor. Logan was still asleep on the bottom bunk, but she couldn't sleep.  
They had been on the road since their encounter with the police some months ago. They slept out on the streets and wherever they could, while her father made money in cage fights. She had to admit, he was good at the kind of stuff, but it got quite boring after a while just watching. After their first month on the street, Logan had managed enough money to swindle a small mobile home. It had a kitchen that only she could fit without difficultly, a small table and across from the tables was there bed. In the far corner was a washroom which Logan could never fit into and never used.  
His snoring filled the home as she got a can of coke from the fridge. She was bored, and was worried about Eric. She had not seen him and was afraid he was jailed. But then again, he would probably be too quick anyway, Kayla thought as she tossed out the empty can. Slowly opening the rickety door at the back, Kayla hopped out and surveyed her surroundings. They never stayed in a place too long, and Canada was definitely colder than the States. She hated to admit it, but she missed her life at the mansion.  
  
* * *  
  
Logan had heard her walk out the door. He grudgingly pulled himself up, and seated himself at the small table in which it faced the back window. Kayla was standing outside, seemingly depressed. He sensed she was worried about her friend, and that she missed the mansion, though she would never admit it. Sighing unhappily, he got up and made himself some toast. He had to fight in the cages in bars or else he would never be able to support himself and his daughter.  
Putting on his worn leather jacket, Logan stepped outside, the snow crunching under his boots.  
  
"Hey kid," he smiled, "how are you today?" Kayla turned around to greet her father. Her eyes were lowered on the ground.  
  
"How did they get all the kids out of the mansion?" she asked, the question has been bothering her for a long time.  
  
"Most of them escaped using the tunnels, or that's what I heard," he replied solemnly. Logan placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"When the search settles down a bit, we'll find them." With that, Logan walked off to the bar, for another drink and another fight. If she had not teleported into the jet, she would've been captured with the rest of them and he felt somewhat glad she had disobeyed him. Kayla then too headed for the bar, but she avoided going in. Many of the people there thought it would be funny to swindle kids, and force them to play cards with them. Luckily, on those occasions, her father had come to the rescue. As she neared the bar, several kids were hanging around the door, with a sneer on their faces.  
  
"Heh, I'm so glad they passed that mutant law, those half breeds deserve that anyways," the boy with the blonde slicked back hair said, "I can't believe anyone who wants to live with them. In my opinion, they should be killed." That phrase made her blood boil. Her eyes narrowed, and they turned wolf-like as she kept her distance from them, but stayed close enough to listen to their conversation.  
  
"My father told me," said another boy, he had scruffy brown hair and freckles, "that mutants are just barbarians. But I'm glad too you know, Jace?"  
  
"Hell, if there was a mutant here, I would love to beat the crap out of them," replied the tallest boy, "or I ain't Big Mike." The three sniggered, and took occasional sips from their beer bottles. Jace, with his blonde hair greased back stared at Kayla, "what are you looking at punk?" He looked down at her feet then back up again, and sized her up.  
  
"You know, we don't do well with eavesdroppers," he smirked, "do we boys?" The other two smiled and crossed their arms. Kayla did not flinch or move, but she just stood there. She had an advantage over them, but would she use it?  
  
"These are my friends, Mike and Gord," he said, whispering in her ear, "They're kinda more brawns than brains. But nevertheless, you're still kinda on the downside." His smiled revealed the sickly white teeth hidden underneath.  
  
"Sorta wimpy beating up a girl, don't you think? Aren't there any boys here you can pound?"  
  
"Well, we ain't wimpy enough to beat up a drunkie, so a girl's the next best choice."  
  
"Those men don't look drunk, try your luck there little kid." Kayla walked past the three and into the bar. Jace had a stricken look on his face which was then replaced by a look of anger a few seconds later. He walked over and slammed the door shut just as Kayla went to open it.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said, go away go pound some little boy."  
  
"You know people who talk like that to us get beaten up bad."  
  
"People who don't do what I say aren't alive to tell you what happened. Let me in." Jace's hand was firm against the door, and he was backed up by two taller and more muscular gang members.  
  
"We'll see how good you are. Mike grab her, and Gord, a good pounding for this one." Before the slow, lumbering Mike could grab her, Kayla jumped back, and ran off the porch of the bar. Gord was headed straight for her while Jace was giving instructions to Mike. Kayla did not bother on staying behind and listening and headed straight for the bar's backdoor. The door was locked, but with the help of her claws, she jammed the door open. Inside was a ring, surrounded by a tall fence, and two men were fighting in it. As she walked closer, she noticed that it was Logan and some other guy. Though she never witnessed the matches before, she had heard rumors about the "Wolverine." Her father was actually winning the battle, and just when the three dumbfounded gangsters came inside the match ended, with Logan as the winner. Their eyes locking for a moment, Jace immediately dispatched his goons to chase Kayla as she rushed back outside. Mike tripped her with his giant foot and Kayla fell onto the snow.  
  
"Time for payback, girl" he spat as he punch her face. The impact of the punch almost made Kayla pass out with the certainty of a big black bruise. She pulled herself up before Mike could land another punch.  
  
"If you can catch me," said Kayla droopily as she attempted to hobble away. But Jace wasn't going to let her go so easily, he sent Gord after her as well. Kayla had a headache and couldn't see as well due to the blow on her face as she tried to walk to the nearby forest. If her skeleton was not made of adamantium, her head would have been broken. Jace had decided his two clumsy friends could not catch up to Kayla, ran after her himself.  
  
"We're not done with your pounding," he grinned, flashing his disgusting white teeth again. Kayla flinched slightly but kept her steady gaze at Jace. He seemed to have not noticed that she flinched. He then bound her hands together with a rope to the nearby tree. Mike and Gord had finally caught up with the two, and Kayla had only begun to realize the kind of beating she would be receiving. The two pummeled her with punches, while Jace stood behind them with a smug look on his face.  
  
"If I really tried, I could kill you two."  
  
"Fat chance girly. What are you going to do? Scream? Hey what do you think she can do Mike?"  
  
"Wail, heh." Kayla struggled against her bonds wanting to unsheathe her claws to kill the boys. She knew if she had done that, she would've given away their anonymous identities. Her eyes lowered slightly and waited for her beating to end. She could not kill them, they didn't understand.  
  
After an hour of torture, the boys were called by their fathers as it was the closing time for the bar. Kayla was left with a heavily bruised and swollen face, and was still tied to the tree. Luckily there was no one nearby and she slashed the ropes away with her adamantium claws. She continued to limp towards the mobile home but unconsciousness had soon reached her and she feel into the freezing snow.  
  
"Kayla? Y'all right kid? What happened?" Kayla opened her eyes, her hair felt as if it was frozen and could not feel her face.  
  
"What? I was outside, how did I get in here?"  
  
"I carried you back in, what happened? Looks like you were fighting in the cage or something kid." There was a tingling sensation in her fingers and it was the only signal that told her she was in control of the body.  
  
"I-I got beaten up by some kids," she said slowly, as if she had a difficult time recalling the events, "'cause I was eavesdropping on their conversation about anti-mutants."  
  
"Well you already know that there were anti-mutant riots, why was this is such a big difference. Here, kid, this ice pack should help with the swelling." Kayla accepted the icepack and put it on her already numb face.  
  
"I never heard those words come from a person that wasn't on the radio or TV." she sighed, "I guess I've finally learned about the reality of things." Logan closed his eyes, he did not want his daughter to live in the world, the part in which he had fought so hard to support.  
  
"You know, maybe Magneto is right," Kayla said, speaking her thoughts, "perhaps we are like a separate, more advanced race, and we cannot coincide peacefully." Logan had somehow known one day she would say this, one day she would consider joining Magneto's side.  
  
"Do you know how I have adamantium claws and bones?" he asked and Kayla shook her head, "it was the humans that gave them to me, and somehow it has passed onto you. And amazingly, I am part of the X-men and we protect the humans. Still, I don't feel hatred, not anymore."  
  
"Why," Kayla asked, interrupting him. Logan normally would feel slightly angered if he was interrupted but this was a special circumstance and he let it go.  
  
"Because not every human is like that, Kayla," he continued, "your mother wasn't like that." Kayla for once in her life had opened her eyes. She saw the cruelty of humanity, but despite of that, she was conceived by its love. She now saw why there were X-men, she now knew why her father spent time serving as one, because Magneto was wrong. He assumed everyone was like that, not knowing that the thoughts of humans were very similar to a mutants, they vary. Logan saw the understanding in her eyes perhaps the mention of her mother helped.  
  
"You understand now don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, Magneto is wrong."  
  
"You could say that kid, but he's just got this misconception thing that's all, and is too stubborn to see that." Kayla chuckled, she had met Magneto briefly before, and knew that he was a strong-willed kind of person.  
  
"What did you mean by not anymore?"  
  
"My memories of my former life were taken away from me when I got my claws," he explained, "but at Alkali Lake, I learned it didn't matter anymore. I found a home at the mansion, and nothing more." Kayla had never asked about his past, his childhood, and felt somewhat at loss. He didn't know much about her past either. Glancing at his watch, Logan grabbed the mattress from the upper bunk and placed it on the floor.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Going to bed, it's late kid, plus you're hurt."  
  
"Why down there?"  
  
"'Cause you're in my bed." Kayla had only realized that she was in his bed not hers, and Logan could never be able to sleep on the upper bunk anyways. Closing her eyes, Kayla had fallen into an easy, comfortable sleep. Logan too had closed his eyes and began to dream.  
  
He was in a bed, a larger more comfortable bed and the sun was shining through the window. The sun shining through the window? His mobile home had very few windows and they were all very small. Opening his eyes, Logan saw that he was indeed sleeping with a woman. He sat up suddenly and looked around. It was a small bedroom with a large window to the right of the bed, and it seemed awfully familiar. Logan shifted his gaze to the woman curled asleep at his side. She seemed familiar too. She began to stir and opened her hazel eyes.  
  
"Logan? You're up already?"  
  
"W-who are you? Was I sleeping with you?" Logan was very confused. He did not know why he was inside her apartment sharing the bed, and where was Kayla? Had he gotten drunk and left her?  
  
"Honey? I'm Amy remember? Your would be wife." She lifted her finger, showing the gold band the was worn around her ring finger. Amy edged closer beside him and rested her head on his chest.  
  
"Wife?"  
  
"And our daughter? Kayla?" Memories soon began to flood into Logan. Amy was his girlfriend and he had asked her to marry him, how could he have forgotten?!  
  
"How come I forgot everything?"  
  
"You were the Weapon X, and t-they took that away from you."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant? I wouldn't have left you."  
  
"I was afraid you would be mad honey, like you are now. You didn't see like you wanted to be a father at the time, and I didn't want to burden you." Logan sighed and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a more intimate embrace.  
  
"She is everything like you Logan, please don't be mad."  
  
"I'm not, I was feeling a little guilty that's all darling."  
  
"What is this place?"  
  
"It was the apartment we bought with our savings." The statement sounded quite blunt and Logan felt somewhat at loss, how could he forgotten these things? But then again, he was confused about his feelings because he still had lingering feelings for Jean. Amy must have sense that about Logan because she said, "honey, I know I am dead now, and this is all but a dream, but please take care of Kayla for me." Logan gave her a loving kiss and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry, I will." 


	8. Reassembling the Team

Chapter 6: Reassembling the Team  
  
The next day, Kayla entered the bar as her face was not swollen anymore and only had a small bruise by her jaw and a blackeye. She ordered a coke and sat by the counter, sipping her drink and watched the world go by. She was bored; there was never anything she could do because the bars were constantly littered with drunkies. And so, she headed back to the mobile home for a nap.  
  
* * *  
  
Logan had fought a good number of men today, whom all have not posed even a challenge to him. Deciding he would take a break, he slipped on his jacket and set off to the bar. It was already dark outside, but then again, it was always dark early in the winter. When he was inside, he noticed that he had let his shirt back in the cage, and was too lazy to get it. He never really received problems when he was shirtless, but then, he was in a bar. Kayla was in the bar and Logan seated himself beside her at the table.  
  
"Hey kid," he said, ordering coke for her and a beer for himself.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Kinda bored aren't you?" Kayla nodded.  
  
"A couple more days and we'll be able to go somewhere, alright?" She nodded quietly just as two ladies sauntered over.  
  
"Are you the 'Wolverine?" asked one of them. The two gave Kayla the impression that they were hookers, especially since their clothing seemed very revealing and they were smoking cigarettes. The smoke really bothered Kayla as she had an enhanced sense of smell. She coughed several times, but no one really noticed. The two hookers sat intimately on his lap and the woman with the beehive beach blonde hair ran her hand down his chest. Kayla quietly excused herself and went to sit over by the counter.  
  
"I hear you are unbeatable."  
  
"I guess you could say that." Logan swallowed hard. It had been a long time since he allowed himself in this kind of position, but he was with his daughter. He ever so slowly tried to edge himself to the corner of the chair. The ebony haired woman put her hand around his neck and leaned back against him, staring at him.  
  
"I'm kind of not available right now."  
  
"What do you mean hon?" She licked her lips but Logan already had gotten the hint back when they seated themselves on his lap.  
  
"I don't really want to engage in that kind of err.relations here." The two giggled and moved closer to him, intoxicated by him.  
  
"Don't worry," the beehive one said while licking her lips, "I have an apartment. You can be all mine." The other one seemed appalled at the idea.  
  
"This one is mine, Joyce," she snapped.  
  
* * *  
  
While her father was talking or flirting with the ladies, Kayla sipped her drink, trying not to look. She didn't really like the two, but since her mother was dead, it was kind of his right to find another partner.  
  
"You're here often, don't you go to school?" he asked as he wiped several cups with his washcloth.  
  
"I'm home-schooled." The bartender didn't seem to believe the story and went over to the other side to serve some other customers. The truth was, Kayla did not get any schooling at all since she left the mansion. Several people entered the building, heavily hooded, but Kayla recognized the scent, it was Storm and Scott.  
  
"Scott! Storm!" Kayla cried as she got up to greet the two.  
  
"Kayla! How are you doing? Where's your father?"  
  
"Oh, he's.err with those ladies."  
  
"Trust Logan to be a parental figure," said Cyclops, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Scott you're just jealous that he's a ladies man and you're not." Kayla chuckled at the remark, and Scott did not answer.  
  
"We'll just have to wait," Scott sighed as he propped himself a chair and ordered drinks for them.  
  
"You haven't been going to school for a while now, right Kayla?"  
  
"Yeah, I just sorta hang around the bar."  
  
"And Logan also has picked a prime location to raise a kid too."  
  
"Well Kayla, you have to attend school."  
  
"I know, but-"  
  
"No buts, we'll talk to your father about it."  
  
* * *  
Logan was quite anxious to free himself from the embraces of the two women. It proved even more difficult to get away from two women than fight a cage-full of men. After lying that he had to meet his wife and child, he was able to walk over to the counter.  
  
"Scott, Storm."  
  
"Logan."  
  
"I see you have found means of making money."  
  
"Yeah, it's easy and quick."  
  
"But we've noticed that Kayla has a lack of education lately."  
  
"What brings you two here?"  
  
"We're going to find Magneto."  
  
"I've checked, he's not in the bar," Logan said, his voice full of sarcasm.  
  
"Logan, Scott and I mean disbanding the Brotherhood. We need your help."  
  
"What about Kayla?"  
  
"I can come along right?"  
  
"You wish kid." Kayla was never discouraged by verbal commands, and Logan did not intend for it to. He knew that Storm and Scott were not out and about just because of Magneto, he knew they wanted to check up on him, probably to see if he was raising his kid right.  
  
"I have to talk about some private business talk with these two Kayla; we'll be back in a minute." Kayla wanted to object but the tone of Logan's voice was so unusually serious that she had decided not to. The three left the bar and went out onto the porch.  
  
"Why are you really here?"  
  
"To see how you are doing, Logan, it's not like we don't have better things to do."  
  
"Scott means we're worried about you -and Kayla-."  
  
"I can take care of her fine, just like I did to Rogue."  
  
"She isn't like Rogue, Kayla is more headstrong and stubborn, and you have to remember Logan she's only fourteen, Rogue was eighteen!" Logan sighed, he was right. And this conversation was getting tenser by the minute.  
  
"You saw her; she's alright, still alive."  
  
"With a black eye. Storm and I are just worried about her well-being that's all.in a bar with drunken men."  
  
"I wouldn't talk One-Eye."  
  
"Logan, Scott, settle down." The testosterone in the two seemed to have surged upwards and even a strong woman like Ororo was worried. Logan looked as if he was about to lunge at Scott.  
  
"She's a bright kid Logan, she can't hang around the bar all the time. If mutants never get their rights, Kayla is one of the few that can blend into the human society, and she needs to go to high school to have that chance."  
  
"It's complicated Storm."  
  
"Logan, I know it's hard but you've got to give her a chance at life. At this rate, we cannot play this 'X-men' charade any longer, officials are after us." Storm was right, mutants at this rate would probably not have the rights they deserve, but Kayla could almost double as a human.like him.  
  
"Fine, you win. She's going to be home schooled by you two."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Scott, he said we were home schooling her, I don't see a problem."  
  
"We'll all have to be traveling in the same direction all the time."  
  
"Then we shall do so, don't you agree Logan?" He nodded then turned around to enter back in the bar. His transformation from a bad-ass to a fatherly figure was remarkably quick, and much of Kayla's future would depend on it.  
  
"So what was all the hush-hush?"  
  
"You're going to be home schooled kid, don't look at me like that, Ororo and Scott forced me."  
  
"I guess doing something else for a change wouldn't hurt," Kayla sighed as she got up from her seat, "right?"  
  
Kayla began her lessons the first thing in the morning. Storm took it up to herself to get Kayla caught up. As Kayla was hard at work, trudging through the impossible math questions Storm had assigned, Logan was drinking away.  
  
"Logan, she is actually quite brilliant at math."  
  
"I'm (sips from the bottle of beer) quite sure she is."  
  
"Logan, I mean she could be very well be gifted."  
  
"She certainly doesn't seem like it." There was a silence throughout Logan's mobile home, save for the scratching of Kayla's pencil as she worked her way through the algebraic questions. Yawning, she eased back on her chair.  
  
"You done already Kayla?"  
  
"No, I'm just not used to doing math in the morning anymore."  
  
"You can start getting used to it now, hurry up I still have to get you started on this new novel." Rolling her eyes, Kayla sighed and went reluctantly back to work. Logan chuckled and headed towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going, Dad?"  
  
"Out." Logan grinned and left, his mood drastically improved. He secretly liked to be called 'Dad' and always was happier on those few occasions Kayla did.  
  
"Do I really have to do schoolwork? It's really boring and tiresome."  
  
"That is how you learn Kayla, through boring and tiresome methods."  
  
"Storm?" It was Scott and he popped his head through the door.  
  
"I think I have an idea where Kurt is, a bar not too far from here."  
  
"Kayla, go get your father, we're leaving." Kayla immediately teleported out of the mobile home and to the porch in front of the bar. She walked inside and found her father smoking a cigar by the counter.  
  
"We're leaving."  
  
"I didn't know you were in charge kid."  
  
"Unfortunately I'm not but Storm is, we're leaving to find Kurt."  
  
"The blue, Russian religious guy?"  
  
"How many other Kurts do we know?" Rolling her eyes, Kayla walked back outside and teleported back into the bar. Logan followed with a smirk knowing that the only thing in the world that bothered Kayla was when he was acting 'dumb'. 


End file.
